Never say never, when forever hasn't happend
by HoliMoliCow
Summary: .:SASUSAKU:. Ino sat beside him at the bar. "Let me tell you a story, Sasuke."


_Just a quick little drabble. Hope you like it! =D_

_Summary: SASUSAKU. Ino sat down beside him at the bar. "Let me tell you a story, Sasuke"_

_**-**_

**_-_**

**.:Never say Never when forever hasn't happened:.**

**.:Oneshot:.**

**-**

**-**

The moon is round, full. And the sky is crying, a perfect picture to reflect her emotions. Her face is wet, but not because of the rain. Tears are flowing freely, but she doesn't sob, she can't, she's unconscious.

She wakes up, reliving that memory is all she's been doing these past few weeks, the memory of the last she saw of you. She's panting heavily as she walks towards the bathroom, and she splashes water over her face to hide the tears from non-existent watchers.

"Why? Why? WHY? No, not why, how. How could you?" She screams. She's probably woken the neighbours, but she doesn't care. If she did, she wouldn't have screamed. Walking over to the window, she looks over Konoha, her _home_. Towards the left your old house, the Uchiha Household, is situated. And she wonders why they haven't knocked it down, too many memories for too many people.

So many questions, but no answers.

The clock on her bedside table reads midnight, a time she hates, because that was the time your hand made contact with her neck, stopping all thoughts of you for a few hours in her young – too young - mind. But when she wakened the thoughts came back, more so than before, as if her mind was making up for those few short hours of peace.

It's only been a few short weeks, and her mind is filled with medical knowledge, and her muscles feel the ache of harsh training – and even though she's devastated, and fakes one too many smiles, she's proud – but she can still see and hear that night perfectly.

She gives the round moon one last glance before returning to bed.

-

-

-

It was seven long years before you came back, and she hadn't given up on you. No man had touched her, no man had held her.

But when she saw your face, her eyes widened, and she backed away. Onlookers smirked, thinking it was a look of disgust. But it was fear. She knew. About your past, about the secrets of Madara, and your hate of Konoha. She loved you, yes, but she in no way trusted you.

She ran toward the Hokage tower, warned Tsunade, but you're very quick. Danzou was gone, as well as most of Root. The only survivor a man named Sai.

You vanished yet again.

-

-

-

When news reached Konoha of the death of one Uchiha Madara, her hopes were rekindled. The last of them had been destroyed when she saw you walk through that gate –Again.

She was working in the hospital, when Naruto burst through the door – the ever sunny Naruto. A smile that put the sun to shame on his face. He told her of Madara.

"_Never lose hope, Sakura-chan! The teme's gonna be back by Friday!" _He had said.

But when Friday came and went, and the next, and the next – Her hopes yet again died.

You were never coming back, therefore she would never get her perfect life – the one where she's married with two kids. No. She would become the best Kunoichi, the best _Shinobi_, in the whole of Konoha.

She was only saddened by how you wouldn't be there to see her, to love her. You would never, never be there.

And so she gave up hope.

* * *

Ino stood, dusted herself off and began to walk away.

"Wait." The blonde stopped and turned. "Is that it? That's the end?!" His voice was monotone, his expression blank, but you could sense the frustration.

"No." She looked him straight in the eye and sighed. "It isn't a piece of fiction, as I'm sure you're well aware. Life goes on. I'm positive the characters could have their happy ending." She swivelled to face the door, but looked back.

"Never say never, when forever hasn't happened – One of my personal mottos." She walks off, her high heels clacking against the pavement.

He sat there for quite some time, swirling the alcohol in his glass, before standing.

He had made a decision.

-

-

-

_So, tell me what you think! -winkwinknudgenudge-_

_~Smiley =D_


End file.
